Love & Peace
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Ryuji and Kotonoha are having a picnic in the park. Just a piece full of WAFF.


**LOVE & PEACE**

When Ryuji awoke, he smacked his lips and gave out a yawn while rubbing his eyes. "Where am I?" His vision focused as he looked up to see Kotonoha smiling down at him. "Hey," he said with a smile.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she asked as he got up from the comfortable pillow which was her lap. He remembered now. They were at the park, having a picnic, under a cherry blossom tree. The pink flowers were in bloom and looked quite lovely. At some point of their date, he'd fallen asleep with his head resting in her lap.

"Yes, it was comfy," he told her honestly. Kotonoha giggled. "What?"

"You were purring the whole time you were napping," she informed him.

"I don't purr," he denied in a low voice, blushing as he averted his eyes from her mirthful gaze. That was a lie, of course. He did purr. He just didn't like it when he did. It ruined the tough guy image. '_Then again, me sleeping on her lap like that doesn't help any._'

"Sure you don't," she remarked cynically, amused. She just couldn't take her eyes off him when he was asleep with his head in her lap. He looked so calm and adorable. She wondered what his dreams were filled with. It was definitely not of battle since his expression had been a serene one.

As he slept, she would run her hand through his hair. Despite it being a mess of untamed spikes, it was surprisingly soft.

He sat on the blanket with his legs straight and leaning back, supported only by his hands. She sat in the seiza position, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. He took in a deep breath of fresh hair before leaning his head against hers.

"I never thought I'd like this type of thing, or even get used to it," he admitted vaguely.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"This," he said, still making vague references until he elaborated, "This feeling of peace. I never thought I'd actually like it."

"Well, why wouldn't you?"

He sighed and explained, "I was born from Ryuki's darkest emotions and given form and sentience. So, all I knew was to act on those emotions, mostly his anger and aggression. He may have been a pacifist but he could still fight and he could still get angry. I just ended up loving fights so much that it was the only thing I knew." He paused. "Then I met you."

Kotonoha looked up at his soft gaze. She recalled their first meeting. His eyes had been so hard and cold while his face had worn a deep scowl. She felt fortunate. She was probably the only person to ever know the softer side of Ryuji. He didn't show it often, but when he did, it showed in his eyes. They were an ice blue color with pupils that were thin like slits. Almost cat-like if she thought about it. He also had the cutest canines. They were slightly longer and sharper than an average person's canines, but they were still cute. Like fangs.

His choice of clothing also fit his image as a tough guy. He wore a black leather bomber jacket with fur around the collar, the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom ends. He wore a black t-shirt with a blue cross on it under his jacket, with blue jeans and black leather boots. Parked not too far away from where they sat was his bike, which they'd ridden to the park.

He was very different from her. She was a pretty girl with a bust bigger than anyone in her class. She also had long and silky black hair with warm brown eyes and a fair complexion. On this outing, she wore a pink sweater and a blue skirt that came down to her knees. She also wore socks and brown shoes.

Even though Ryuji looked like a thug, and acted like one when provoked, he was a good person. It just took the right person to get him to show it and she'd done the impossible. She was glad to have met him. Her previous relationship had started to crumble and she had nobody to support her. Then, this young man came to her rescue. Not only did he befriend her (after saving her life), he introduced her to his friends. She no longer felt lonely at school.

Her hand went to the heart-shaped pendant she wore. It was made of ice, but not just any ice. It was a substance called Everlasting Ice and it'd been made by Ryuji. It symbolized him giving her his heart and she cherished the gift.

She looked up at him, watching him silently gaze towards the distance. She took hold of his face with her hands and pulled him down so their lips touched in a gentle kiss. He closed his eyes, returning the gesture of affection. One arm around her pulled her close to him to deepen the kiss.

Ryuji loved kissing her more than he loved food and fighting. But what he loved more than kissing her…was her. This girl had given him purpose. Before their first meeting, he'd been no better than an animal. All he cared about in the past was proving his strength and gaining more strength, picking fights indiscriminately. He didn't care who he fought, as long as they were powerful. He simply wanted to test his strength and then go beyond his limits. However, he didn't realize it then, but it felt like an empty existence. Being a combat junkie wasn't all it was crack up to be now that he realized it. He only filled the emptiness in his heart with the rush of battle but when the rush died down, the emptiness returned.

This girl filled that emptiness. Her love filled his heart. He knew what love was like but he never personally felt it until he met this girl. After meeting this girl, he finally realized what he was missing. Fighting to protect something was tons better than fighting for the heck of it.

They broke the kiss, gazing at each other afterwards. They then kissed again.

'_I'm so happy I met this boy_,' she thought. He chased away her loneliness and loved her without expecting anything in return.

'_I'm so glad I met this girl_,' he thought. She filled his heart and loved him unconditionally.

'_Thank you, Kami-sama_,' they thought at the same time, happy to have found each other.

**KR CHROME: I just wanted to write something warm and fluffy, OK? Don't lynch me! Ryuji Hasuma is a character of mine and Kotonoha Katsura is from School Days. I always thought that girl deserved better so she got my boy here as her lover. **


End file.
